


darkness

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request for the prompts: "leaving the light on after using the bathroom at night because they know that you suck at going to bed early but you are also afraid of the dark" and "saying just the right thing to calm you down".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Kudos: 26





	darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on [Tumblr](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/) .

Bucky wakes up to a cold bed in the middle of the night. He doesn’t know when he dozed off, but the movie he was watching earlier has ended long ago and Alpine is snoring on top of your pillow.

You must still be working on those reports. He glances at the clock, which reads 2:27am, and groans. He switches the laptop off and places it back on side table, then makes his way out of your bedroom and towards the kitchen table that you’ve been sat at since 3pm.

The only lights in the room is your laptop and the standing lamp that came with the apartment that you always say you hate, but always use anyway. Your hair is a mess from constantly messing with it in frustration and there’s three empty coffee cups next to you.

Bucky tuts and picks the cups from the table and carries them to the sink. He hears you typing furiously as he pours you a glass of your favourite juice, then walks back to you.

“Baby.” He calls your attention, but you only turn to him once you’ve finished the sentence you were writing and even then, you look distracted.

“You need to sleep.” He tells you softly as he hands you the glass.

“I need to finish these reports, Buck.” You tell him, breathless from hungrily gulping down all of the juice. 

Bucky sighs and sits in the chair next to you.

“Baby, that mission is over. It’s okay if your reports are late a few hours. You _really_ need to get some sleep.”

“But I-” Bucky knows you’re about start stressing about the morning briefing planned for the upcoming morning, but the way you’re going, you will be in no condition to lead it anyway.

He places his hands on your thighs to ground you, your focus finally shifting completely to him.

“We all know what happened on the mission, we don’t need it on paper right now. The reports can wait.” He assures you again.

You know he’s right, the reports can wait even a couple of days, but you felt like you needed to get everything done as soon as possible. You feel bad, because you promised to join Bucky for a movie almost five hours ago and you blew it.

Before your exhausted brains gets too overwhelmed with guilt and stress, Bucky stands up and pulls you with him. He cups your face, kisses your nose and, still holding onto you, saves the file and switches the laptop off. You feel so tired, you don’t even say anything, you simply let Bucky guide you back to the bedroom, and to your bathroom.

You clean up sluggishly, already slipping into a fuzzy half-asleep state. Bucky helps you pull on your pajamas and leads you towards the bed.

“Leave the light on. Alpie doesn’t like darkness.” You mumble. 

_I don’t like darkness_ , you mean and Bucky knows. You aren’t comfortable sleeping in complete darkness, so you usually have a small lamp switched on, or the tv or, like now, the bathroom light.

You plop down on the bed and watch through half-lidded eyes as Bucky gently lifts the white kitten off your bed and places it on it’s actualy bed next to your nightstand. He lifts your pillow and pats it a few times, ridding it of any fur, then places it back on the bed. You slide under the covers and the moment your head touches the pillow, you sigh deeply.

Bucky soon joins you on his side of the bed, his arms locking around you protectively. You’re warm, comfortable, and for the first time in days, completely relaxed.

Bucky was right, the reports can wait.


End file.
